139609-spam-solution-suggestions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the worst idea that I have ever seen. It is only ONE section, just the General Discussion. Edited October 9, 2015 by BakuDM | |} ---- Why? | |} ---- ---- I think this is a little bit too limiting :P | |} ---- What about an omnibit threshhold? Only accounts that have spent X number of omnibits in the store can get forum access. That would at least force Babaji to summon an imp to farm for him before he could spam again and even players who can't drop real money can do it. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd like this to happen anyway. Would have stopped a lot of needless drama last week when the EU servers were down and a couple of Trolly McTrollertons got their rocks off by spamming hateful topics every thirty seconds. | |} ---- Not everyone is going to buy anything from the store. Even as a sub I wouldn't buy anything from the store. The Dreg racer at a push but it's one character only so, no. I've got no interest in anything else. | |} ---- At least with my idea it would be confined to the F2P posting section and not all over the general section where veteran players have to deal with it. Realize I am currently f2p therefore my suggestion would apply to myself. | |} ---- ---- That is why. Not mentioning that people are playing this game right now because it is F2P, so, they don't need to pay to play anymore, are you suggesting to let those people away from the forum just because they don't want to spend money in the game? @Edit I don't remember which game was, but I remember that to be able to post in the forum, one of the "account confirmation" was having a character in your account, I don't know if this is possible here, but if so, could get rid of those spams, since I believe they don't have any character in their accounts. Edited October 9, 2015 by BakuDM | |} ---- ---- The biggest issue that I see with this is that anyone coming in to find about the game would be restricted from seeing how great the game and community is. I know the spam is irritating and can be frustrating but reporting the accounts to the moderators helps them move quickly on getting the bots banned and posts removed. | |} ---- It's a good idea - and something we may end up doing. The issue for us is that we want at least some space where new players can post, for example if they're having tech difficulties. Wherever that is, the restrictions have to be fairly loose - and we'll get spam. We're working on it from a few different angles. Better tech, optimizing our settings, adding manpower. It'll be better soon. In the meantime - apologies - and bear with us. | |} ---- ---- ---- Actually the Chinese government would simply just block you lol :), they banned the use of facebook or twitter or any social media that's not in their control >.> Edited October 10, 2015 by jvjd | |} ---- Maybe new players could report tech-issues through an in-game button or a website button. Or maybe you could restrict tech forum access to those who have at-least once logged into a game, that way spammers can't post because they didn't install the game. | |} ---- ---- Edited October 10, 2015 by Whimsicalalien | |} ---- Idk maybe you see Baba ji but I'm seeing 2 pages of Korean spam. Baba ji was so 2 days ago. A new challenger has appeared. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know it's been suggested before, but I'll suggest it again. You could add volunteer moderators from the Community.. I've done it for other games, I'm sure other players have.. it'd be a way to provide extra coverage to keep the spammers under control. Give 'em instructions to not do anything except spam killing, if you're concerned about other impropriety. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----